


it is not as simple as designations

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Designations [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Loki, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a lonely alpha who has been rejected time and time again. when he was small it wasn't a surprise, but as Captain America he thought maybe someone might look at him favorably. But no one ever did so he resigned himself to living as a solitary figure. One day Thor returns to earth with his brother in tow. Steve was not expecting Loki to be an omega. Even more, he wasn't expecting Loki to be the first person to want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing something in the alpha/beta/omega universe. i hope everyone likes it. please let me know if there's anything from the a/b/o dynamics i get wrong or misunderstand.

                He never seemed to be an Alpha anyone wanted. When he was small back in the 30s it was no surprise and he couldn’t fault anyone for overlooking him. Despite his designation there was nothing to offer; he had no strength, no size, he didn’t even have the ability to go into a rut. His best friend Bucky, also an alpha, always tried to cheer him up; telling him all the Omegas and Betas were missing out on a great guy. Bucky firmly believed it too. He knew designations had some importance in the courtship and mating process, but he could hardly bring himself to care. He said he wanted someone he could love, not just breed. Bucky had omegas coming to him every week, but he didn’t pay much attention to them.

                By the time Steve met Dr. Erskine and became large he was so desensitized by rejection that he continued to be un-phased by it. He had hoped, briefly, that maybe someone would want him now, especially since his body was powerful, but no one came. Bucky would make a fuss though. Who knows how many omega or beta USO girls or men he met on tour to bring back to the barracks for Steve. But they all said the same thing; that Steve smelled ‘acrid or unnatural.’ They were repulsed at the worst, simply uninterested at best. But Steve didn’t find any particularly alluring either. Every omega he met smelled too faint for him to want or they had no scent at all. He just decided he was broken and that nothing was going to change that.

                He expected nothing different when he woke up in 2012. He had teammates of varying designations and he was amazed they were all able to work together without distraction. During the war all omegas were kept off the battlefield and away from combat, he was led to believe it was too dangerous. Omegas were almost never allowed to serve in the military, in fact. Omega rights had come a long way as well; which Steve was eternally thankful for. His mother was an Omega and after his father died she wasn’t treated well; she was expected to remarry right away and have more children. She essentially told the government to shove it and just kept working as a nurse and raising Steve alone. She had loved her husband and no one else was going to make her happy. Besides, bond marks never go away, even in death.

                So Steve was used to being alone, but sitting across from a heavily pregnant Pepper with Tony doting on her and rubbing his hand over her stomach was enough to make his chest ache. He wanted the love they had and the family that was on the way, but he resigned himself to simply watching everyone else from the sidelines. He could have ruts now, but they felt pointless. On the days leading up to them he would be in the gym with Bucky sparring and training until he couldn’t walk. He would always end up destroying multiple punching bags and even some weight machines before locking himself in his apartment to get through the rest of it.

                “Oh!” Pepper chirped.

                “Did she kick again?” Bruce asked from where he was brewing her tea.

                “Yea. She’s been so active lately,” Pepper smiled. Tony sat behind her again and placed his hand over her belly. Natasha had been hovering near the door, as was Clint. Whenever there was a pregnant Omega around most alphas would be a bit more on guard and some pack mentality behaviors would emerge. Steve felt it too. He even started making extra apple cake just for Pepper whenever he was in the mood to bake, which was a lot lately.

                “Are you still hungry? Can I get you anything?” Steve offered.

                “No thanks, Steve. I’m pretty sure my body is at least 20% cake at this point,” she giggled.

                “I expect the same treatment if I ever have a kid, just so you know,” Bruce laughed. Natasha rolled her eyes before sending him an affectionate smile. Natasha, Bruce’s alpha mate, wasn’t ready to have children yet, but she was clearly warming up to it.

                “Sir, Thor and his brother have arrived,” FRIDAY announced.

                “Why is Thor visiting with Loki again?” Clint asked Tony.

                “He said it was a favor to him. Ever since his kid brother found out he was adopted he got all somber and reclusive. Then his bio-dad showed up and demanded he return to his ‘realm of origin.’ Since he’s an unclaimed omega he technically has to comply, but Thor is bringing him here instead. Apparently the guy wouldn’t be safe otherwise,” Tony explained.

                Steve knew, after meeting with Thor and al several other aliens he’d come in contact with, that omegas had very different experiences depending on wherever they were from. Some places they were extremely rare and that could result in them being treated extremely well and almost worshipped while in other they were treated more like cattle. He was told by Gamora that on her home planet many omegas were auctioned off to the highest bidder once they were of breeding age. He wondered if Thor’s brother was trying to outrun the same fate.

                Steve was getting ready to head down to the gym with Bucky when all of a sudden his skin started to tingle. His hair stood on end and this marvelous scent filled his nostrils. It smelled like…rain and snow, with this other layer of burning cedar and cinnamon. It was intoxicating.

                “Can you smell that?” he asked the room.

                “No?” Bucky cocked a brow and took a deep breath through his nose, smelling the air himself, “I can’t smell anything, pal. Just a very pregnant Pepper. I can smell Peter too. He’s heading into pre-heat. Is that what you’re detecting?”

                “No…this – this is new…” he trailed off and followed the smell. It was coming from above them, several floors up. But it was getting closer and stronger.

                “Steve?” Bucky and Bruce trailed him. They’d never seen Steve like this before – strange and indecipherable determination that was bordering on feral. Then there was a low growl rumbling in his throat. Bruce paused and gave Bucky a look. They both recognized the behavior now but they had never seen it in their Captain. All three got to the elevator just as the doors opened. Bucky doesn’t seem to react other than a curious tilt of the head. Bruce just smiles. What they see is Thor standing with one arm pulling another man away from the door.

                It was Loki, they’d all recognized him from pictures the god had shown them. Loki is standing there looking directly at Steve and no one else, “You – you smell like…ice, chocolate, and peppermint…" he whispered. Thor faltered and glanced back and forth between his brother and Steve.

                “Loki, that is highly improper,” Thor chided.

                “Wait. You think – you like it?” Steve stammered.

                “Very much,” Loki purred.

                “Loki,” Thor warned.

                “Does it look as though I am trying to mount him? Do relax,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “I’m Captain Steve Rogers,” he introduced himself to Loki.

                “I am Loki of Asgard,” he began, “And nothing has ever smelled as sweet to me as you do right now.”

                “Are you – do you...?” Steve was too caught up in the unfamiliar feeling moving through his veins to form a coherent sentence.

                “Are you asking if I have a mate, my dear captain? I’ve had neither a mate or claim. My prestige kept me safe from prying hands,” Loki grinned. Steve took half a step forward and took another deep breath.

                “Why are you behaving like this Steven? I have never seen you posture like this, even when Jane was in heat and unclaimed,” Thor interjected.

                “Jane never smelled good…” Steve spoke.

                “What?” Thor asked confused.

                “We need to play a quick game of catch-up. Stevie here has spent his entire life getting turned down by every omega he has ever met. They all say he smells bitter. On top of that, he barely smells any other omegas half the time and when he does he says they smell unfavorable. So, here we have the first time he’s been lured anywhere by an omega’s scent and it’s the first time one has ever actually enjoyed his. So now you understand,” Bucky expanded.

                “That is interesting. Loki has had…similar experiences. He was once betrothed to an honorable and kind alpha but he refused because apparently he smelled like a bog,” Thor recalled.

                “He did. It was abhorrent. I did not wish to marry an alpha when I was not even consulted,” Loki sighed in annoyance.

                “I don’t think I’d want to marry someone who didn’t appeal to me either,” Bucky added, “Took me over 70 years to find my mate.”

                “I agree. There was no question about it when I first found Natasha. She smells like warm butter and pancakes,” Bruce smiled.

                Steve was still staring silently at Loki, Loki was staring back in kind and the tension in the area was building.

                “We should…all go back to the common area,” Bucky stepped between Steve and the elevator.

                “Oh, right. Yea. We…should go,” Steve broke the gaze to look at Bucky, who was smirking at him with a very teasing look.

                All of them made their way back to the common room. Steve and Bucky led the way with Bruce directly behind them, followed by Thor and then Loki at the back. Steve just kept taking deep breaths and trying not to turn back to look at the gorgeous, brunette omega behind them all. As they moved into the dining area Pepper smiled up at all of them and gave a small wave, but suddenly there was a large pillow at the small of her back and a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

                “What the?” Tony wrinkled his nose.

                “You feel nauseated, yes? That is ginger tea. And the pillow is supporting your back. You appeared strained,” Loki announced.

                “I – yes, thank you,” Pepper looked at him with a combination of thanks and confusion.

                “I apologize if I overstepped my bounds. I simply felt your discomfort,” Loki bowed his head.

                “Don’t worry about it. It’s not the weirdest thing to happen this week. This tea is wonderful,” Pepper replied. Loki smiled in return and Steve melted. He wanted to see that smile again.

                “I’m Tony. Pepper here is my mate,” Tony extended his hand.

                “I am Loki, brother of Thor,” he accepted the hand shake.

                “I’m Clint,” he nodded from the window at the back of the room.

                “And I’m Natasha,” she approached from the other door where she had been hovering.

                “I’m Bucky, we met in the hall but didn’t actually exchange names,” he laughed.

                “Bruce,” he finished.

                “It is nice to meet you all,” he responded, but then glanced up at the ceiling, “There is an omega…having a nightmare?” Loki mused aloud.

                “Peter,” Bucky ran to the elevator and made the way to his mate. Bucky had met Peter a few years ago when he was brought to the tower by Wade. Both Wade and Peter were mated, in a sense. But due to Wade’s healing factor and the extensive experimentation he was unable to hold a bond. And he was always traveling, leaving Peter to go through many heats alone. And with Wade always dying and coming back it was too much. As soon as Bucky and Peter met it was like lightning went off in the room. The attraction was instantaneous but Bucky could still smell Wade on the boy. What ended up happening was an unusual relationship wherein Peter had two Alphas, but only one of which whom he was bonded to. Bucky wasn’t bothered by sharing and neither was Wade. If anything, Peter came out on top with two attentive alphas when he went through his heats. Steve didn’t know how all three managed, but they all seemed very happy. Steve even walked in on Bucky and Wade cuddling on the couch while Peter was off in class.

                “His mate?” Loki asked.

                “Yea. He’d heading into heat soon so we probably won’t actually see Bucky for another few days,” Bruce shrugged.

                Loki walked around the room inspecting everything. The bookshelf caught his attention right away and he spent several minutes looking it over. Steve kept watching him and wished he would move closer, but Steve remained stationary against the wall near the couch.

                “So, are you really sensitive to other omegas?” Steve asked.

                “I am. I suppose it comes with my race. It is a bit like being overly empathetic. I could feel Pepper’s discomfort, just as I feel Bruce’s need to nest. I can ignore it easily, but I generally choose not to when meeting new people. It gives me an opportunity to know them better and situate myself accordingly,” he explained.

                “Oh, that’s handy,” Steve smiled. Loki placed a book back on the shelf and approached Steve now. He seemed intent on something and Steve moved to meet him halfway, in that moment Darcy and Jane entered the room, which diverted both men’s attentions.

                “Whoa!” Darcy, the beta, exclaimed.

                “Yea…” Jane said with wide eyes.

                “Are you two gonna fuck or what? Geez,” Darcy continued.

                “Um…” Steve froze.

                “The energy in here is pretty heavy,” Jane moved to curl into Thor’s side, he wrapped his large hand around her waist and he smiled as she burrowed against him.

                “You have been scenting the room since you walked in, Steve,” Pepper cracked a smile.

                “Oh my god,” he pinched his brow, “I’m so sorry. I’ve never done that before.”

                “Don’t worry about it, man. You’ve never…well, you’ve never had something like this happen before,” Bruce calmed.

                “I should just go. I’ll go to the gym or something,” he rolled his shoulders and was about to leave before Loki placed his hand on Steve’s forearm. This was the first incident of physical contact between them and it was skin on skin. Both men froze and stepped closer together. Loki tiled his head and raked his eyes over Steve’s entire body again. The blonde affixed his gaze to Loki’s eyes and they stared wordlessly before someone behind them coughed.

                “I think maybe you should both go. Somewhere. That isn’t here. Unless you want to put on a show for me,” Darcy chuckled.

                “It would be inappropriate for them to be alone together,” Thor interrupted.

                “That’s on Asgard. Here we have no such rule,” Pepper insisted.

                “I find I am quite hungry,” Loki said quietly.

                “Oh. Let me take you to dinner. Please?” Steve put forward.

                “I would like that,” Loki grinned and Steve took Loki’s hand, pulling him out of the room towards the elevators.

                “But Loki – “

                “Thor, buddy. I don’t think you could stop whatever is about to happen over there even if you knocked them both out with your hammer,” Tony cut in.

                “Seriously, you can’t really do any better than Steve,” Darcy laughed. Both men left the common area and entered the elevator. Once the doors were closed they took deep breaths of each other's scent. 


	2. further introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut

                “I am sorry if I was too forward earlier,” Steve said quietly. His body was pressed up against the wall opposite of where Loki was standing.

                “It is quite alright. Generally, I would find that behavior repugnant, but with you I find it…alluring,” he raised a brow somewhat suggestively.

                “I need to know…you’re not – you’re not messing with me are you? Honestly, I just can’t handle it if you are. It’s been decades of being told there was nothing appealing about me and then you show up. And you smell phenomenal and it is taking all of my willpower not to touch you right now – I just…are you real?” Steve stammered, his chest tightening.

                “I can assure you that the second your scent entered my lungs I was compelled to get to you as quickly as the building would allow. Though, Thor tried to keep me at bay,” Loki laughed.

                “I don’t smell bitter or acrid?” Steve confirmed.

                “No. You smell like climbing into a warm bed when it’s snowing outside. You smell like the sound of rain on the window. You smell like – you smell like being surrounded by books with a fire roaring at my back. You smell like the ocean when there’s a storm on the horizon. If you feel that it is taking all of your will to keep clear from me then you cannot imagine how much I am trembling right now,” Loki had taken steps closer as he spoke and was now no more than a foot away, their scents filling the elevator.

                “Are you still hungry?” Steve swallowed.

                “Ravenous,” he growled in response and stepped closer. Steve’s nostrils flared once they were only a few inches apart.

                “Then let me take you to my apartment. I – I’ll make you dinner. We can get to know each other,” Steve offered.

                “That sounds lovely,” Loki closed the space between them, their chests pressed together. Steve leaned forward and let his nose drag across Loki’s jawline, scenting and smelling him. His hand then moved gently to Loki’s hip. Loki’s eyes darkened and he turned his neck in submission as he pressed his hips to Steve’s.

                “We’re at my floor,” Steve whispered as the elevator came to a stop. Loki stepped back and grabbed Steve’s hand. He guided them into the foyer and let Steve unlock the door. Loki stepped behind Steve and grabbed his waist. He let his lips ghost over the back of the blonde’s neck. Steve shivered and quickly turned around, backing Loki into the door. He placed a long kiss on Loki’s lips and they melted together. Hands fisted in each other’s shirts.

                “Let me – “ Steve groaned, “Wait. I want to do this right. Please.”

                “Of course,” Loki let out a deep breath, “Anything for you. _Alpha_.” He teased knowing how Steve would react.

                “Now you’re being mean,” he grinned and bit his lip, loving the title coming out of Loki’s mouth. Loki smiled and stepped back. Steve started gathering things around his apartment. Loki busied himself by looking over Steve’s bookshelf and found himself picking out a few things and flipping through them. When he turned back around he saw the couch full of pillows and blankets with Steve beginning to prepare a meal on the kitchen. Loki smiled to himself. Nesting. Steve was being very traditional in an attempt to court Loki, but he wasn’t going to stop it. He slipped off his shoes and settled into the couch with a book in his hands. Steve glanced up and beamed when he saw Loki comfortable with him. He was warming over and looked forward to the rest of the evening.

 =============================================================================================================

 

                Bucky waltzed into his apartment with Peter and Wade as he was hit with a heavy wall of scent; his omega in heat. He salivated and stripped off his shirt in the hallway. He could hear Peter panting and whining from the bedroom. When he opened the door he growled, finding Peter naked on the bed, legs spread wide, with 3 fingers buried deep in his ass as slick ran down the back of his thighs.

                “Oh, sweetheart. Your heat come a little early?” Bucky, now only in his underwear, kneeled on the edge of the bed and watched Peter struggle to get off. He was whining and scrambled towards his alpha.

                “Please,” he begged. He turned his body and pressed his ass to Bucky’s hips, presenting and preening.

                “Baby, you know I’ll give you want you need,” Bucky let his hands trailed down Peter’s chest and stomach, fingers brushing over the swollen cockhead, “You want my knot, babydoll? Hmmm?”

                “Bucky,” Peter gasped and grinded back against him.

                “Just lie back and keep yourself nice and open for me. I’ll make you feel so good,” Bucky pushed him back and Peter spread his legs wantonly and gripped the blankets, “So pretty for me.” He pulled off his boxer briefs and pulled his hair back into a knot. Using his hands, he spread Peter’s cheeks and look at his slick and ready entrance. It kept clenching around air, desperate to be filled. Bucky growled again and teased his rim. He was quick to line himself up and thrust in roughly.

                “Oh god. Yes. Please. Please knot me. Bucky, please!” Peter was fucking back against his alpha and moaning loudly as he was breeched and thrust into. Bucky was rocking into him with abandon and giving Peter no room to adjust. The older man was holding his hips firm with his metal arm and the other pulled Peter up so he could bite and suck on his neck. Peter had two bonding marks, one on each shoulder, one from Bucky and the other from Wade. Their arrangement was unusual but it made all of them happy.

                “You’re taking me so well, baby. Feels so good,” Bucky licked up Peter’s neck and rolled his hips to hit Peter’s sweet spot over and over again, “Wade will be back soon. Once I’m done with you he can work you over too. We can fill you up so good. We’ll take turns knotting you over and over again. You want that, sweetheart?”

                “Oh god,” Peter moaned out again. Bucky pounded harder into Peter’s prostate and brought his hand around to jerk him in tandem. Peter was so close to coming again and he wanted to feel Peter come undone, to lick his cum off his fingers

“Come for me, Peter.” Peter whined out and came in hot bursts, his semen painting blanket in front of them and coating Bucky’s fist. Bucky brought his hand to his mouth and licked it all up, “You always taste so sweet, darlin’.” After a few minutes more, Peter boneless in his arms as Bucky worked him over, he came hot and his knot swelled deep inside Peter.

                “Mmmm. So good for me,” Bucky gently let Peter fall forward, his knot keeping them together. He pet Peter’s side and buried his nose in the boy’s thick hair. He heard movement in the front room and knew Wade was back.

                “Is my baby boy in heat already?” Wade asked as he glided into the room. Bucky grinned back at him as Peter whimpered beneath his hard body.

                “It came a little early. Poor thing was trying to get off with his fingers when I got back. I think he might need some water though. Can you grab him some?” Bucky requested.

                “Of course. Anything for our little omega,” Wade leaned down to kiss Bucky on the jaw and smack his ass. Then Wade leaned over to kiss that too.

                “When you get back and my knot goes down I think Peter could use some of your cock too,” he smirked. Wade was back fast with a few bottles of water and a bowl of fruit. Wade stripped off his clothes and climbed on the bed behind his partners. He was looking over Bucky’s ass and hips where he was still inside Peter.

                “How much longer do you think until your knot goes down, Bucky-bear?” Wade teased, a finger dancing down Bucky’s cleft.

                “Maybe another 5 minutes. He’s so tight today. Feels so good,” Bucky breathed out as he kissed Peter’s neck.

                “Hmm, that’s enough time for me to do this then,” Wade smiled and began to part Bucky’s cheeks and licked aa broad stripe up his entrance.

                “Oh, baby,” Bucky groaned. It was considered unusual for two alphas to engage in activity in this way, but they had developed a close triad. At first Bucky and Wade had circled each other and got very territorial with their spider. Peter loved Wade, but he was gone so much and Bucky was compelled to protect him. Then they caught feelings. With some reluctance they became a unit. Wade and Bucky slowly grew to love each other too. Often, they would fuck each other for Peter, putting on a show to tease him and edge him on until they both took him in a sweaty pile.

                As Wade began to tease Bucky’s rim with his tongue and plunge it in Bucky found himself thrusting gently back into Peter again, his knot catching on the rim and pushing Peter into another orgasm, “Wha – oh!. Feels so – ahh,” Peter sputtered and moaned.

                “Wade is eating me out, baby. Do you like that? He’s getting me all ready. Maybe when I pull out of you and Wade takes me place we can get your pretty cock deep in my ass. Do you want that, baby boy?” Bucky pressed Peter’s shoulders into the mattress to bring his ass higher. Wade was going to town on Bucky’s ass and his knot finally gave way. He pulled out slowly and flipped Peter over to his back.

                “Look at our omega. So needy. Wanna give him your knot, Wade?” Bucky asked as he turned his face to suck on Wade’s neck.

                “God, yes,” Wade grabbed Peter’s ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed so he feet hang off, “I’m going to fuck you so nice, Petey. Gonna fill you up so good. And our Buck here is gonna ride you nice and rough. You want that, baby boy? We want to spoil you,” Wade teased. His fingers were working in and out of Peter’s ass while he told him every way they were going to take him apart. But Peter was past being able to use words. He was flushed and still desperate, grabbing towards his alphas. Wade grinned and finally pressed his length into Peter.

                “Fuck. He is tight, just like you said. Feels so good,” Wade moaned. Bucky leaned down and took Peter’s cock in his mouth and swallowed it right down to the root.

                “Ah!” Peter gasped. He was overwhelmed with sensations and couldn’t helped but screamed out more. Bucky pulled off his dick with an obscene pop and moved to kiss him. Peter’s lips were soft and red, Bucky loved them and nosed along his jaw after leaving them.

                “Gonna ride you now, baby. Me and Wade are gonna treat you so good. After we’re done we’re gonna take you to the bath and clean you up all nice. Then I’ll feed you while Wade is buried so deep inside. Just let us take care of ya, doll,” Bucky told him.

                “I – I love you both. Oh god. Breed me up,” Peter huffed.

                “Oh, we will breed you so full,” Wade grunted as he fucked him, “Now climb up here, Buck. And you should face our Pete. Wanna see his dick go inside you.”

                “Anything for you,” Bucky grinned. He climbed on top and straddled the smaller man. Wade braced Bucky’s shoulders so he could take Peter’s cock.

 =========================================================================================================================

 

                Loki was giggling to himself on the couch as Steve brought him over some juice.

                “What’s so funny?” he asked as he sat next to him. Steve placed the drink down ad pressed his face back into Loki’s neck to scent him some more.

                “Nothing funny exactly. You just have a very lucky omega downstairs. I wasn’t aware you had one with two alphas. Isn’t that unusual for your planet?” Loki began.

                “Sort of. But they’re an unusual bunch. It works,” Steve sighed.

                “How long before I can start having some fun?” Loki teased, "I have waited so long for you."

                “Soon. I just – dinner will be done soon. You need to let me feed you. Ok? And get everything ready,” Steve reminded him.

                “Alright. I can wait a bit more,” he kissed Steve’s cheek and watched him blush sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Steve finally come together. All puns intended.

                “Dinner is ready,” Steve blushed from the kitchen. Loki put his book down and extracted himself from the pile of blankets wrapped around him on the couch.

                “Smells lovely. What did you make for me?” Loki waltzed over to the dining area. Steve had already made up the table and pulled Loki’s chair out.

                “Lasagna. Some salad. And – I – uh have some wine too,” Steve smirked as Loki took his seat.

                “It looks wonderful. I do not believe I’ve had this before. Thank you for making it,” Loki leaned across the table to give Steve a kiss and was rewarded with a blushing blonde.

                “I just want you to like it,” Steve pressed.

                “I am certain I will. You have already gone above and beyond what I expected,” Loki praised.

                “Has no one ever courted you properly before?” he asked as he poured the wine.

                “Not really. On Asgard there are a great deal of expectations when it comes to designation and caste. I’m of a high caste but being an omega leaves me with few options. Often, we are married off for political reasons. When my true parentage became apparent my father came to bring me back to his realm. He already had a mate selected for me. Vile man who informed me that I would ‘be knotted until I sobbed.’ As wonderful as that sounded I sent for Thor and made my escape. I am not cattle and will not be traded for status. Were I claimed before Laufey had found me I could have avoided such an arrangement, but there were no alphas who had held my attention until now,” the god explained.

                “That sounds terrible. I knew other planets had less than desirable rules but that’s disgusting,” Steve huffed.

                “It’s of no concern now. They do not know where I am and would not even know where to begin looking. As far as they know I’ve taken up with ravagers or hid away of Helheim. I did consider Helheim, actually. It is where my mother’s family is from and they would have agreed to hide me. But they were too close and I did not feel I could trust Odin to be silent. Thor said this would be an ideal location. Who knew I would be lucky enough to stumble upon you,” he grinned. Loki took a bite and moaned as the food moved in his mouth, “This is phenomenal.”

                “Really?” Steve preened.

                “Definitely. I will be very happy here if I can expect meals of this caliber regularly,” he took another large bite and then drank some wine.

                “You want to stick around here with me?” Steve sought.

                “Had I not made that clear?” Loki tilted his head.

                “I couldn’t be sure. I mean, I’ve never even had anyone show interest much. Still afraid you’re going to take off,” Steve stared at the table. Loki raised a brow and got up from his seat. He approached Steve and climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips and carding his hands through Steve’s hair.

                “Are you truly untouched, Steven?” Loki asked.

                “I – yes,” Steve flustered.

                “That is practically criminal. Just look at you, you’re a marvelous specimen of man. And you smell like heaven,” he dragged his hands down Steve’s broad chest and bent down to kiss Steve softly on the lips, “I cannot wait to see your bed.”

                “Don’t you want to finish dinner?” Steve managed, he was flushed and fisting his hands, trying not to grab Loki by the waist and move their hips together.

                “Perhaps afterwards…” Loki trailed off and took Steve’s mouth more firmly. He shoved off his own jacket and grasped the fabric of Steve’s shirt in his hands. Steve moaned as Loki’s tongue pressed into his mouth and danced against his. Steve finally wrapped his arms around Loki and rose from his chair. Loki brought his legs around Steve and allowed himself to be carried. Their lips never parted as they made their way to Steve’s room. He gently lowered Loki to the bed and climbed over him as he settled between Loki’s legs. His hands trailed slowly up Loki’s body and he felt the hard muscle under his clothing. He licked the hollow of the asgardian’s throat and felt him shudder beneath him. Slowly Loki found his shirt being peeled away, but he was a bit impatient. Loki snapped his fingers and they were quickly entirely nude.

                “What?” Steve gasped and found Loki nude under his hands, their cocks hard against one another.

                “I suppose you were not informed that I have abilities,” Loki purred and wiggled his hips to further entice the blonde.

                “I was not aware. Is this too fast?” Steve tried desperately to still his hips. He wanted nothing more than to grind him into the bed.

                “Not fast enough,” Loki bit his lip, “If you do not enter me soon I might mount you and ride you until I get what I want. My body feels like it is on fire and it needs you. I feel like I have been waiting all this time until you.”

                “Oh god,” Steve pressed Loki down and peppered his chest with opened mouthed kisses and grabbed his hips.

                “Please, Steven,” Loki reach down and stroked the captain quickly to coax him on. Steve breathed out sharply and bit Loki’s collar bone at the touch. He sat back on his heels and spread Loki’s legs wider to get better access to what he wanted. He could see slick glistening on his inner thighs and he bent forward to lick it. The taste exploded on his tongue and he dove forward to Loki’s rim. The god tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. His tongue circled his entrance and dipped in gingerly. Loki nearly shouted and turned his face to bury it in the pillow. Steve sucked and licked and pressed in further. Loki was writhing and Steve had to hold his hips down. Loki took his own cock in his hand and began to jerk before Steve growled and bat his hand away. He sat up and pushed his fingers in to breach him. He moved them in and out roughly while fondling Loki’s balls. Loki hissed and watched Steve intently. Their eyes locked and both sets of eyes were blown and they were panting.

                “Ready for me?” Steve asked as he lined himself up, one hand resting inside of Loki’s thigh while the other traced a line down his chest.

                “Yes,” Loki practically demanded in tone.

                “I don’t want to hurt you,” Steve paused.

                “You couldn’t possibly,” Loki soothed and pressed his hand over Steve’s. Steve smiled slowly pushed in. Loki threw his head back as he accommodated Steve’s substantial length and girth. It felt sublime and he felt as if he was being pieced together. Steve moaned as he was fully seated. He remained still as he waited for Loki to adjust to him. Steve traced small circles on his hip bones while Loki moved his hips slowly.

                “Oh, please move. God,” Loki groaned. He grabbed at Steve’s hands and they linked fingers. The blonde pined Loki’s hands over his head and began to slowly roll his hips, beginning with small thrusts and finding a rhythm. They pressed their lips together and swallowed each other’s moans. Steve began to thrust harder as Loki began to claw at hands. Stave sat up enough to put more power behind his movements. He was picking up speed and Loki was begging and pleading for him to go harder and harder, he even began to arch his hips up until Steve was pulling him up into his lap. Loki, now on top of Steve, was rolling and rocking his hips. Steve kept his hands firm on Loki’s waist and dragged his teeth over the god’s neck and thrust up to meet each movement. They were fluid with each other, as if their bodies were made to be together.

                “I’m close,” Steve breathed out.

                “Me too. Oh god, you just feel so amazing. So happy it was you,” Loki pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder.

                “You’re perfect,” Steve moaned and mouthed at the juncture between Loki’s neck and shoulder.

                “Fuck,” Loki tightened around Steve’s cock and started rolling his hips faster and came shortly thereafter, his cum spilling between them, painting their chests. Steve felt the clenching and smelled Loki cum and felt the heat coil in his abdomen and he felt fevered pleasure completely overwhelm him. As he came he bit down hard near Loki’s neck and emptied himself inside the god. Loki shouted and nearly came a second time as Steve rode out his orgasm. They held each other tightly and waited for their heartbeats to slow down. Soon Steve felt himself again and tasted blood on his tongue. He lifted his head and look at Loki and realized what he had done.

                “Oh god. I claimed you. I didn’t even ask,” Steve lamented.

                “It felt amazing as you did,” Loki revealed.

                “But I gave you a bonding mark,” Steve stroked his hand down Loki’s side apologetically.

                “You did. I did not expect it but I am glad you did,” Loki grabbed Steve’s chin and focused in his eyes, “If I were to be bonded to anyone I cannot imagine anyone more wonderful than you.”

                “I just – I lost control. I should have talked about it with you first. I should have kept it together instead of getting lost in you,” Steve pressed their foreheads together.

                “Steven, please do not fret anymore. Perhaps we should have discussed it beforehand. But I am not mad. If anything, I am relieved someone as delightful as you would desire me that much,” Loki keened and gave him a kiss.

                “Are you sure?” Steve tensed.

                “I am. Besides. We can surely get to know each other quite well soon enough. I do not intend to go elsewhere,” Loki wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

                “Promise?” Steve asked quietly.

                “Yes. Now, let’s have a bath. Then I expect you to reheat that glorious meal for me,” he chuckled.

                “Oh. Yea, that would be good,” Steve carried Loki to the master bath and set him on the counter. They kissed a few times more before Steve pulled away to run the water.

                “I cannot wait until I go through heat with you. I anticipate quite a bit more roughness. And I am rather curious about your knot,” Loki grinned.

                “I am a bit curious about that myself,” Steve sagged.

                “Mmmm, things are going to be quite interesting, Captain,” Loki and Steve ended up bathing until the water got cold. Steve fed Loki nearly all the leftovers and then they fell asleep wrapped up on the couch. Loki decided it would be best to wait until the morning to tell Thor about his new mate.          


	4. Chapter 4

                Steve woke up pleasantly with Loki in his arms. Everything was warm and honey-colored as he gazed down at the raven-haired man. His evening with Loki had been nearly perfect, even though he slightly cringed at his claiming without discussion, but Loki seemed happy with it. He brushed the man’s hair back and kissed him gently on his temple.

                “Mmmm. Good morning,” Loki stretched against him, turning his face to kiss Steve.

                “Hi,” the blonde smiled.

                “How are you even lovelier with mussed up hair? It must be your bedroom eyes,” Loki teased and rolled on top of Steve, straddling his hips.

                “You’re more of a morning person than I was expecting. Thor is impossible to wake up,” he observed.

                “Well, my brother is a bit of an oaf. And I am well-rested as I was well-fucked,” he grinned. Steve blushed all over. He felt blood rush to his groin as he let his eyes rake over the god’s body, still painfully nude. He bit his lip and tried not to grind up against him. Loki, however, had other ideas as ground right down over Steve’s increasingly hard cock.

                “Oh,” Steve breathed out.

                “I think we should begin the day as nicely as we ended yesterday,” Loki tore the blankets away and rolled his hips. Steve grabbed his waist and sat up to kiss him roughly on the mouth. Loki was leaking all over his lap. Steve moaned when he smelled it and felt it dripping down his thighs.

                “Oh god. Yes,” he grabbed his cock and watched Loki lift his hips to hover over the tip and quickly sank down. Loki moaned out roughly as Steve bottomed out.

                “Fuck,” Steve grunted and fucked upwards into Loki and the god shuddered before rotating his hips and bit down on Steve’s lower lip. The channel was so wet and tight. Steve felt like he could quickly become addicted everything that was Loki. He wanted to map out every inch of him with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. 

                “Just as amazing as last night. I cannot wait to have you in heat,” he moaned as he moved above the blonde. Steve grabbed his hips roughly and held on best he could while Loki rode him with vigor. Just 24 hours ago he was an unmated virgin who was convinced he would be alone for the rest of his days, but now he was being pleasured immensely by a god who thought he was the best thing the world had to offer.

                “So beautiful,” Steve managed to breathe out while Loki continued his movements. The long, dark hair hung loosely against Loki’s shoulders, his sharp jaw and cheekbones being illuminated by the sunlight seeping through the window. He felt the tight heat get even tighter around his cock when Loki bared down even harder and nearly shouted out as his fingers dug into Steve’s firm chest. Steve sat up and licked up Loki’s neck as he felt the brunette cum in bursts between the two of them. Steve felt the heat coil quickly in the pit of his stomach as he then spilled inside the man. Loki began to slow down gradually as he bent his head to capture Steve’s lips and kissed almost sweetly. Steve’s hands were heavy on his skin and he wanted that feeling to last forever.

                “That was a lovely way to start the day. But I demand you feed me again,” Loki almost whined as he stretched his upper body.

                “I promise to always feed and take care of my omega,” Steve beamed. Loki’s cheeks pinked a little and he buried his face in Steve’s neck.

                “Can I sit on your lap as we dine again?” Loki mumbled.

                “Of course,” Steve smirked, “You can do everything in my lap. In fact, I insist you never leave my lap.”

                “That can be arranged,” Loki purred.

                “Captain Rogers, you are requested in the common kitchen,” the AI announced.

                “Who is requesting?” Steve replied.

                “Master Stark and Thor. Sargent Barnes has also inquired about your state. I informed him that you were quite well,” JARVIS answered.

                “Oh,” Steve looked thoughtful for a moment, “Do you want to have breakfast with your brother and my friends?” he looked to Loki.

                “I suppose I’ll manage,” Loki sighed and kissed Steve’s cheek, “Though, I am elated you are asking my opinion and not simply informing me of what we would be doing.”

                “I’m not one of those alphas,” Steve mumbled.

                “I am both aware and grateful,” Loki soothed him with a kiss.

                “JARVIS, tell them we will be down in a few minutes,” Steve informed before lifting Loki and himself from the couch. He carried his omega to the bathroom and they cleaned themselves up fairly quickly before getting dressed. Loki decided to put on one of Steve’s sweaters and black slacks even though they hung a bit loose on his frame. Steve seemed to be overjoyed to see Loki in his clothing. They held hands as they rode the elevator down to the common area and were greeted by Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Darcy, and Thor all standing in the kitchen. As soon as Thor’s eyes fell on Loki he stood up taller and gasped.

                “Brother. You were claimed?!” he gaped and turned his gaze to Steve.

                “Indeed I was,” Loki grinned.

                “Friend Steven, this is not how it is done. You have known each other for no more than a day!” Thor marched into Steve’s space only for Loki to push in backwards.

                “Thor, you will calm yourself. He did not claim me maliciously. It was purely accidental and I am more than happy for it. Steven is wonderful and I look forward to getting to know him as time wears on. Besides, I am safe from Laufey now. There is no claim he could possibly hold over me here,” Loki explained. As he was speaking Steve’s hands crept on to Loki’s back, rubbing small circles.

                “I promise I will be good to him Thor. I can prove myself,” Steve attempted to reassure. Before Thor could say much more, Darcy was stepping into the fray.

                “Now listen here, Space Viking. Your brother, from my understanding, has had to deal with decades of alphas trying to push him around and choose mates for him. He likes Steve and Steve likes him. Sure, maybe they didn’t do things traditionally on your wacky planet, but on earth we give omegas complete freedom to choose who they want. So, just let them do their thing,” she half-scolded. Thor deflated and looked back to Loki, who was smiling contentedly at Steve.

                “You are right, Lady Darcy. I am…being overbearing. I am happy for you, brother,” he smiled softly at him.

                “Well, now that we got that awkwardness out of the way,” Tony cut in, “Let’s have some breakfast and get the lovebirds set up with everything they need.” Pepper was already hovering behind Tony, sipping her tea. Bruce had a plate of bacon and sausage while Natasha had a bowl of fruit. Darcy then brought over a big platter of blueberry pancakes. They all sat down and Loki unceremoniously sat in Steve’s lap despite a few raised eyebrows.

                “If I was smaller I might do the same,” Pepper chuckled. Loki smiled over at her and they shared a knowing look.

                “How long has Buck been upstairs with Peter and Wade?” Steve asked as he poured some juice for his mate.

                “Well, Wade ordered up some fruit and cheese around 1am and Bucky had been there several hours prior to that. Peter is in heat now so you should not expect to see him for another few days. Unless…it takes this time,” Bruce answered. Steve hoped it took. Peter informed both of his alphas that, despite his schoolwork and being Spiderman, he wanted to have a family. Having lost his own he wanted all that closeness again. Wade was reluctant and so was Bucky. Neither alpha figured they’d be good to anyone. Steve was able to convince Bucky to just think about it. Bucky had taken care of him their entire lives and was sure he’d be a great dad now.

                “If Peter does get pregnant than we will have 2 babies in the tower this time next year,” Darcy smirked.

                “It’ll be nice,” Pepper sighed happily. “I’d love for this little bug to have a friend to play with.”

                “If Spangles knocks up dark and broody then she’ll have two friends,” Tony laughed, just as both Steve and Loki choked on their juice, causing more laughter form the table.

                “We – uh – haven’t discussed anything like that yet,” Steve blushed.

                “You should. His heat approaches,” Thor informed with a furrowed brow.

                “Thank you for telling the entire table, Thor,” Loki rolled his eyes.

                “We would’ve found out anyway,” Tony started, “JARVIS often tracks the hormonal fluctuations of everyone in the building so we can make sure people are taken care of if they need. Once, a few years back, one of our lab techs went into an early heat and a less-than-honorable alpha tried to corner her in the bathroom. Since then, we monitor things so no one is caught off guard. That alpha was fired, by the way.”

                “Oh. Most interesting,” Loki hummed.

                “What did they do on Asgard if someone goes into heat or rut unexpectedly?” Darcy inquired.

                “If an alpha goes into rut without having warning they either go home to their mate or they are given access to an omega until their cycle is finished. For mated omegas they go to their mates. Unmated omegas…they are sequestered until their heat is over,” Thor answered.

                “That doesn’t sound particularly good to me?” Bruce raised a brow.

                “It isn’t,” Loki huffed, “I was royal so I was safe. But it was miserable. I would spend my heats locked in my chambers and Odin routinely suggested different noble men to mate me. I refused them all. Poor omegas often didn’t have a choice if they were caught off-guard. Frigga tried to ensure safety for all, but you know how people are.”

                “That sounds awful,” Pepper noted and pushed a strawberry around on her plate.

                “Well, I’m glad you’re here now,” Steve murmured into Loki’s shoulder.

                “I agree,” Natasha sighed, “But I’m hoping you get to know Steve better. As it stands now, you know him about as well as you knew those strange noblemen thrown at you.”

                “We smell compatible so I relied on instincts. So far, I have been very pleased with the sort of person he is,” Loki pressed.

                “I do want to know you better though,” Steve smiled, “I want to know everything.”

                “We have time,” Loki wiggled in his seat and Steve laughed.

                “You could start with knowing how old each other is. Middle names. Favorite colors. All of that,” Tony nodded.

                “I’m in my 90s,” Steve chuckled, “My middle name is ‘Grant’ and I like blue.”

                “Oh. Well, I’m 1,050 years old. I do not have a ‘middle name’, as you said, and I am partial to green,” Loki listed.

                “1,050?!” Bruce, Tony, and Darcy hissed.

                “What? I am 1,200,” Thor shrugged.

                “Excuse you? How old do you guys even live?” Darcy stared with wide eyes. Loki and Thor exchange a look briefly.

                “Roughly 5000 years,” Loki provided. He turned his face to look Steve, who looked a little pale.

                “So…you’ll greatly outlive any human you mate with…” Natasha said for everyone in the room.

                “I’ll die a long time before you do,” Steve frowned.

                “No. No, you won’t,” Loki soothed, “There are ways for us to have similar lifespans.”

                “Really?” Darcy chimed.

                “Yes. There are these golden apples. When earned by someone like myself or Loki, we present them to our mates and our lifespans will become the same,” Thor answered, “I have already sought them for Jane.”

                “You can get them too?” Steve practically whispered.

                “Of course. Assuming I do nothing to anger Idunn,” Loki smirked.

                “I – I’m glad. I suddenly became overwhelmingly sad about the idea of dying centuries before you…” Steve mentioned.

                “It’s ok. I felt it too,” Loki mumbled.

                “It’s the bond,” Bruce interjected, “You’ll feel each other’s emotions now.”

                “That’ll make it easier to get to know you,” Steve wrapped both of his arms around Loki’s middle and squeezed.

                “You won’t like everything you learn,” Loki turned his face.

                “That’s fine with me,” Steve smiled up at him. Then he felt warmth fill his chest and knew it was coming from Loki. He sent his own good feelings back as he was feeling so grateful for every moment that happened leading up to this one; the war, crashing into the ice, the alien invasion, all of it. It gave him Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

                Steve had Loki cradled in his arms as they relaxed in the bathtub. After they had breakfast with the team he made a call into Bucky to let him know he bonded with Loki. Bucky was very happy with him and would have come down to celebrate if he didn’t have his own omega to take care of. Following that Steve took Loki around the tower and out to a nearby park. There were a lot of people who saw Steve with Loki and looked perplexed. Steve’s level of notoriety meant people would stare and even take pictures. Honestly, at that moment, Steve couldn’t be bothered to care how many took pictures. He was out with his omega, holding hands and kissing as they walked.

                They were out for hours and shared so many stories about one another and got to know each other on very deep levels. Loki had so many questions and Steve was more than happy to answer them all. They stopped by a bookstore and Steve ended up buying Loki any book that caught his attention. Then he bought him some clothing. Loki kept insisting that Steve didn’t need to buy him anything, but Steve never had money like he did now and he was overwhelmed with the need to provide any possible desire for his omega. By the time they got back to the tower they both just wanted to relax. Loki mentioned wanting to try Chinese food so Steve put in an order and drew them a bath.

                “You are utterly remarkable,” Loki purred as he traced invisible patterns on Steve’s arms.

                “Not more remarkable than you,” Steve hummed and kissed the back of Loki’s neck.

                “I disagree. You survived decades frozen and saved the world. You are a hero. A handsome hero with a large cock,” Loki snickered.

                “Oh my goodness. You’re incorrigible,” Steve chuckled.

                “But truthful,” Loki turned his face and kissed Steve lightly.

                “So, how would you like me to prepare for your heat?” Steve asked.

                “I suppose you should provide me with proper sustenance, a soft and sturdy bed, and your body for as long my heat lasts,” the brunette gave.

                “What about…we haven’t discussed…the possibility of pregnancy,” Steve managed.

                “I can cast a spell to prevent pregnancy. Should you not wish for children so early,” Loki informed easily.

                “Oh. Ok. That’s good,” Steve swallowed.

                “Do you wish to have children now?” Loki pressed.

                “I want them eventually. Is it selfish of me to want you to myself for a bit longer before I share you with children?” the blonde asked.

                “It is not. I was thinking something similar,” he sighed happily.

                “But I do love the idea of eventually…” Steve trailed off as thoughts of little, green-eyed babies filled his mind. He thought of Loki cradling a small child in the early morning while Steve made them breakfast. He thought of Christmas and Halloween and all these holidays that would be filled with more than friends and their own families.

                “I do hope you don’t intend to breed me too many times. I’d like to keep my figure,” Loki teased.

                “I don’t think I could handle raising more than 2 or 3,” he hummed and brushed back Loki’s hair. He let his hands trail down Loki’s long neck and shoulders before playing across his chest. Loki had a well-defined body that he didn’t spend enough time appreciating earlier. He could see how utterly beautiful Loki was, but it was clear he was also skilled and had undeniable strength beneath his beautiful skin. He let his hand travel further south and his fingers danced down the panes of his stomach until they met the soft trail of hair that lead to his cock. Steve then grabbed it gently and slowly stroked it, wanting to feel the fullness of it in his hand. Loki moaned and let his head fall back to Steve’s shoulder. He moved his hips in time with Steve’s strokes, the feeling of his backside against Steve’s erection slowly getting bigger. Steve squeezed around the length of Loki harder and sped up his strokes. Loki was getting louder as he whimpered and spread his legs as he arched his back against the blonde behind him.

                “Steven,” he breathed out. He could smell the slick slowly leaking out of Loki, the scent just as strong in the water. Suddenly, Loki grabbed at the back of Steve’s head and was writhing in the tub, his legs spread as wide as possible. “Steve. Steve, please.” He was whining and baring his neck.

                “What do you want, sweetheart?” Steve whispered against the shell of Loki’s ear.

                “I want – I need you. Fuck,” Loki let Steve stroke him a few more times before rising up and grasping the handles by the faucet. He held to them firmly and practically presented himself for Steve. Steve rose up behind him and started dragging his cock up and down the cleft of Loki’s ass while he held his hips.

                “Mmm, you look so good like this. So perfect for me,” Steve praised as he slowly pressed his cock past Loki’s rim. He was so tight and warm and wet and Steve felt like he was already addicted to Loki after only 2 days. Not even a full 48 hours.

                “Oh, yes,” Loki moaned.

                “Lo, Loki – oh, god,” Steve thrusted slowly, loving the drag of his cock in Loki’s tight channel.

                “Harder,” Loki nearly demanded. Steve did as commanded and thrust harder, pounding him with more ferocity as the water splashed around them. Neither seemed to care that they were practically flooding the bathroom. All they could hear was the steady spill of the water and the sound of wet skin slapping against another as their voices began to slowly get louder. Steve grabbed at Loki’s hip and then shoulder, pulling him back so his chest was flushed with the god’s back. He let his hand take Loki’s cock again and stroked it in time with his thrusts and Loki came undone. He was chanting Steve’s name over and over again, almost like a prayer. It was like music to Steve, some saying his name in reverence – it was something he had never thought he’d experience.

                “Loki,” Steve growled, “So close. Come on. Wanna feel you cum. Please – fuck, oh!”

                “Steve,” Loki whined as his body tensed and he braced himself on Steve’s arms and came hard, semen spilling onto Steve’s fist. Steve felt Loki tighten around him and was being driven closer to his own end. Then, Loki was pulling up Steve’s hand to his mouth. Then Loki’s lips wrapped around Steve’s fingers as he licked off his own cum. Steve gasped as he felt a tongue lapping at his fingers and licking his palm. Just the sight and sensation of it was enough to push him right over as he spilled inside his mate, filling him nearly to the brim. Loki kept tightening up and milking every last drop and continued to suck on his fingers through the rest of Steve’s orgasm. Steve gently touched his hands to Loki’s sides and wrapped his arms around the man, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. Loki kissed Steve’s arm and seemed to be whispering in another language.

                “That was amazing. You’re so wonderful,” Steve mumbled.

                “I dare say you are even more so,” Loki breathed out with a smile.

                “I suppose I should clean us up and dry us off before the food arrives and gets cold. I need to feed my omega,” he teased.

                “Of course you do. Especially if you intend to have me as often as you have. Thrice in less than two days. You’re an animal,” Loki chuckled and let Steve slip out of him. Steve swatted his ass playfully and turned on the shower to quickly rinse them off again before drying them. Steve threw on a white t-shirt and dark blue sleeping pants. Loki put on one of his new pairs of sleep pants, dark green, but chose to wear one of Steve’s sweaters and kept tucking his face into the collar. While Steve Set up things in the kitchen Loki pulled his hair back and then joined him.

                “I like your hair back like that,” Steve observed. Loki blushed for a moment.

                “Do you, really?” Loki preened.

                “I do. It shows off your elegant neck and lovely cheekbones,” Steve leaned over to kiss him softly before handing him a plate of food.

                “I’m glad you like it. Not many have. Especially not past suitors,” Loki offered.

                “Really? Why not? You’re stunning,” Steve kissed him again as he sat next to him at the island in the kitchen.

                “Well, in Asgard and on Jotunheim it seemed as though many alphas preferred their omegas with more ‘feminine’ features, such as long hair. One man even said that if I were to tie it back it would be more difficult for him to pull me around by it. That evening I then cut off all of my hair out of spite. The alpha made a fuss and Odin was upset. Mother seemed to find it funny, though. That alpha buggered off right away after that because he knew I’d be too much trouble. Another made remarks about it making me look vain. Of course, there were always those who said it didn’t matter how I looked since it was likely I’d never leave the bedroom. One had the gall to ask if I preferred leather or metal shackles on the headboard,” Loki explained with tension in his neck.

                “All of those people sound terrible. I want you to be happy. If that means shaving your head or growing your hair down to your ankles, then I’m fine with that. You’re my partner. Not my property,” Steve pressed, wanting to reaffirm his feelings to Loki.  

                “That is why you are the most wonderful and noble man in the universe. And I am lucky Thor brought me here and not to Alfheim or your ‘Jupiter’,” Loki snickered.

                “There are beings that live on Jupiter?” Steve gaped.

                “Yes. But not ones that would be good company,” he replied.

                “I learn so much from you,” he laughed.

                They spent the rest of the evening eating happily before Loki begged Steve to read to him from one of the books they purchased that day. Steve was more than happy to oblige. Of course, Steve realized a movie had been made of this book that he hadn’t seen yet and offered to view it with Loki once they had finished it. Loki became exceedingly excited about this and they had JARVIS give them a list of all movies that were adaptations of books so they might read through and watch all of them together. Of course, after making these grand plans, Loki seemed to become very sleepy and nearly passed out in Steve’s arms. The blonde just carried him to bed and fell asleep immediately.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                Steve had barely begun to wake up, Loki wrapped around him comfortably, before he was awoken by Bucky bounding into the bedroom. Loki became alarmed at first before realizing who it was and simply tugged the covers over his head.

                “Steve! Stevie!” Bucky beamed.

                “Yea, Buck? Something happen that made you forget your manners?” Steve yawned.

                “Shut up, punk. You won’t believe what happened,” Bucky breezed past the slight and clamored on the edge of the bed.

                “What happened?” Steve sighed.

                “Peter’s heat stopped,” he almost giggled.

                “It stopped?” Steve cocked a brow. Then Loki was sitting up.

                “Really?” the god questioned.

                “Yes,” Bucky was practically glowing.

                “And that means…” Steve stared.

                “It means he doesn’t need to be in heat anymore because he’s pregnant now, dumbass,” Bucky burst and smiling so brightly his muscles ached.

                “Oh my god!” Steve sat up straight and grinned, “You’re gonna be a dad.”

                “Well, one of us is,” he shrugged.

                “No. You are. Doesn’t matter whose DNA settled in him, you’re both going to be fathers,” Steve reassured and just watched his friend revel in the news.

                “That is fantastic,” Loki added.

                “Yea – I – oh my god,” Bucky was still caught up.

                “Shouldn’t you get back up to him?” Steve asked.

                “I will. Just had to tell you first. Before Tony found out and told everyone else,” he explained.

                “You made the right call,” Steve chuckled.

                “And sorry for bustin’ in here. Lucky for me, you weren’t goin’ at it,” Bucky winked and Steve just blushed.

                “He needs to let me rest more before I take him again. He’s insatiable,” Loki teased and kissed Steve’s shoulder.

                “No surprise there,” Bucky rolled his eyes.

                “Get outta here and go celebrate with Peter and Wade. We can hang out in the gym later,” Steve ushered him out, “Maybe I’ll even let you beat me.”

                “Such an ass,” Bucky groaned as he finally exited the apartment.

                “Why would you let your friend beat you?” Loki yawned.

                “We like to spar and fight as training. It’s fun and gets a lot of our pent-up energy out. Before you I had a helluva lot of it,” he chuckled.

                “I’d like to watch you spar,” Loki noted.

                “I’d love for you to watch. We could even spar each other. I’ve sparred with Thor before,” Steve shrugged as he rooted around for a t-shirt.

                “You’d train with me?” Loki cocked a brow in reply.

                “Of course. You’re as strong, if not stronger, than I am. And if you’re anything like Thor then I’m in for quite the fight,” the blonde smiled.

                “First off, I’m nothing like Thor. Second, any fighting I do with you might turn into mindless rutting,” Loki purred and Steve just shook his head, “Besides, I have not been permitted to fight for quite some time.”

                “Permitted to fight?” Steve took pause.

                “Yes. I used to spar with Thor and Sif or Fandral regularly, but as soon as I presented I was no longer allowed. As an Omega I was pre-determined to be…demur and delicate. I wasn’t opposed to spending much of my time reading and practicing magic, but I missed fighting with my brother and the others. Or being treated like I was weak,” he sighed as he remembered the first time he was turned away from the arena after presenting. He yelled at Odin and demanded entry. Thor even argued for it, wanting to help Loki train. But the law was the law and Loki was ordered away. Frigga consoled him to the best of her ability. Thor even trained him in secret. He wanted Loki to be prepared…just in case any royal alphas decided his rank meant nothing and tried to take Loki for themselves. He only used the training once and shuddered at the memory. He looked back up to see a concern look across Steve’s face.

                “Well, no rules like that here. You can train with me whenever you want,” Steve gave a half-smile before walking back over to give him a light kiss, “Now I’m going to make some coffee. Would you like any?”

                “Tea. If you have some,” the brunette grinned.

                “As you wish,” he walked off to the kitchen ready to start another day with someone other than himself in mind.

 

 

                When Bucky wandered back into his apartment he was pleased to find Peter lounging on the couch while Wade was nuzzling his stomach. He was mumbling something against the soft skin while Peter kept giggling. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch and gently lifting Peter’s head so he could slide down to rest said head in his lap.

                “Hi, baby. How ya feelin’?” Bucky asked.

                “Good. Glowly. Fuzzy. Wade keeps telling my stomach ridiculous things and telling the fetus it’s a tadpole,” Peter informed with a happy sigh.

                “It’s not a tadpole, Wade,” Bucky drawled.

                “It’s not – not- one, though,” Wade countered and kissed Peter from one hip bone to the next.

                “He’s going to get worse once you’re showing,” Bucky laughed.

                “He is. But, so will you. You’ll both get all possessive and growl-y and it’ll be cute. And, if I have weird cravings I can send just one of you out while having another to cuddle me,” Peter beamed.

                “Oh, I see how it is,” Bucky raised his eye brows before dipping down to kiss Peter gently in the lips.

                “I call dibs on cuddle-buddy,” Wade perked from where his face still rested on Peter.

                “You can’t call dibs,” Bucky grumbled.

                “Can so,” Wade finally sat up slowly, bending to kiss peter before rubbing his face into Bucky’s shoulder and settling around them both.

                “Aaannnnd, when I’m too far along in my pregnancy I can just watch you two fuck each other,” Peter pursed his lips.

                “Then I call top,” Wade cackled.

                “Fine,” Bucky sighed.

                “I know. You’re the bottomiest alpha ever,” Wade teased.

                “Hey, I’m progressive as shit,” Bucky pointed.

                “We know. Wade’s just being mean,” Peter soothed and entangled his fingers with Bucky’s, bringing their hands to his mouth so he could kiss each of Bucky’s knuckles.

                “I’m gonna spar with Steve later. Wanna come and meet his omega, Loki? They ended up bonding and Steve is smitten,” Bucky informed.

                “Really?” Wade looked at him questioningly.

                “Yep. Who knew it’d take an alien to find that guy a mate,” Bucky snickered.

                “Is Loki nice?” Peter inquired.

                “Seems nice enough. Not that I exactly spent any time with him once he arrived. I’m sure you’ll get to know him better. Once people find out you’re expecting I figure we’ll walk in on a dozen or more omega cuddles in the common area. Like when Pepper got pregnant,” Bucky answered.

                “Mmm. Do you think I can get Steve to make me cake too?” Peter glanced up at Bucky.

                “Hey. I can make cake too. Stevie and I grew up the same way. I can cook better than he can. I’ll make you a cake every day of the week if it’s what you want,” Bucky furrowed his brow, letting his alpha sensibilities get a little riled up at the idea of another alpha other than Wade providing for Peter, “Do you want cake right now? I can make you – “

                “Calm down, weirdo. I was just making fun,” Peter giggled, “All I want right now is endless cuddling then to go watch you fight with a bunch of other sweaty alphas.”

                “We can do that for you, baby boy,” Wade peppered light kisses all over the side of Peter’s face and they all melted into the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky, Wade, and Peter all waltzed into the gym to find Steve talking with Thor and Loki while Natasha and Clint were chatting. Bruce was standing off to the side with Darcy and Jane, who immediately shifted their attention to Peter. 

“Oh my god! I’m so happy for you!” Darcy squealed as she ran at Peter and hugged him tightly. The beta was the only person in the room aside from the other omegas who could probably get away with touching Peter without eliciting any growling from his mates. 

“Thanks, Darc,” Peter laughed. 

“I’m going to be Aunt Darcy to a second little monster,” she placed her hand over his stomach and giggled. 

“You realize its too early to possibly feel anything,” Bucky poked his shoulder. 

“I know. Geez. I’m just excited. Once Jane gets preggo I’ll get this excited again,” she hummed. 

“Brother? You are hoping to create progeny?” Loki looked over to the blonde. 

“Yes. We have decided it is time,” Thor beamed. 

“Again,” Jane cut in, “We are not actually impregnating me until I know for sure there won’t be any weird inter-species issues.” 

“You are an alien,” Bruce nodded. 

“There shouldn’t be anything to worry about. You might have an augmented gestation period, but any child you create will be normal. Probably blonde with a great deal of strength and a thick skull,” Loki interjected. 

“Hey,” Thor gave Loki a shove. 

“Prove me wrong,” Loki shoved back. 

“I’ll show you,” Thor grinned and launched himself at Loki. But Loki was quick and dodged and gave Thor a jab in the chest. Thor spun and reached for Loki’s leg. Loki found himself quickly acquainted with the ground and Thor pining his arms, face smiling with victory. But Loki used his core strength and legs to buck Thor off of him and used his magic to fling Thor back to one of the walls. Then Loki was prowling into Thor’s space and put his hand around Thor’s throat, essentially keeping him affixed to the wall. Thor then broke out with the widest grin Steve had ever seen. 

“You used the move I taught you!” Thor praised, “Good show!” 

“Of course I did. And you were holding back,” Loki gave as he let Thor down. 

“I did not know how your abilities had improved or not. I would not use full-strength before then,” Thor argued. 

“Then that proves exactly how thick your skull is,” Loki warned before sweeping the leg and knocking Thor to the ground and quickly binding his hands over his head with a nearby towel. Steve, Bucky, and Bruce was all gaping while Natasha just smirked. Wade was laughing while Darcy clapped. 

“Wow,” was all Clint could say. 

“I win,” Loki snickered before relinquishing Thor’s hands. 

“Perhaps I taught you too well,” Thor mumbled. 

“Mother taught me too. Who do you think taught me the trick to tie your hands?” he laughed. 

“That was pretty good,” Steve hooked his arm around Loki’s waist and kissed the side of his head. 

“I wish I knew that trick when Steve was small. Would’ve kept him out of so many fights,” Bucky added. 

“Hey. I wasn’t that bad,” Steve frowned. 

“Were so,” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yea? Wanna go,” Steve opened his arms. 

“Obviously,” Bucky replied and stepped closer. Steve gestured for Loki to leave the sparing area and took a defensive stance while he waited for Bucky to get into position. “Gonna wipe the floor with you, Stevie.” 

“I’d like to see you try, pal. And I’m not going’ easy on ya just because you’re gonna be a father,” Steve had his fists up and ready to go. 

“Bring it, punk,” Bucky cracked his neck and sped at Steve in the next blink. Loki eased next to Peter along the wall and nodded in recognition before refocusing back on his mate. He watched Steve punch and dodge and kick and nearly dance around Bucky as they dueled. He hadn’t had t he pleasure of watching combat for quite some time and felt a primal sense of appeasement rise up in him at watching his mate battle. Bucky was fierce and collected while Steve was more enthusiastic and proud. They fought like people who knew each other well and had memorized their moves. Everyone watched them move for what felt like hours, when it had only been about 7 minutes. Then Steve finally angled his arm to hook around Bucky’s neck and brought them both down on the ground, hard. Bucky gasped and Steve flipped Bucky to his front and pinned him heavily to the mat. Bucky struggled for a minute before going lax and resigning in defeat. Steve cracked a smile and looked over to Loki who simply grinned back at him.   

“Good show, friend Steven,” Thor shouted. Bucky was up and scowled a bit. 

“Don’t worry, Bucky-bear. I’ll show Steve what a fight is,” Wade announced as he stripped off his shirt and walked over to the two of them. Bucky furrowed his brow before accepting Wade’s substitution, “Don’t worry about losin’. Still super hot,” Wade smacked Bucky on the ass and kissed his cheek. Bucky only blushed a little before going to stand with Peter and Loki as Steve and Wade began to fight. 

“You have two very capable alphas,” Loki said to Peter. 

“I do. I really, really do,” he breathed out. 

“I must say, I’ve never seen one omega with two alphas before. Though I have seen alphas with groups of omegas. Knew one that essentially had his own harem,” Loki remembered. 

“That sounds terrible,” Bucky wrinkled his nose. 

“Really?” Loki turned, “I thought most alphas would like to have as many omegas as possible.” 

“Sure, sounds good in theory. I might like the idea of having a bed full of Peters to fuck. But then imagine all of them in heat at once. It’d be impossible to please all of them. A lot of them would have to suffer through a heat without an alpha because it’s simply impossible to serve every single one. Seems selfish and cruel,” Bucky explained. 

“Those alphas were selfish and cruel. Met one who promised to make me his ‘top bitch.’ Very flattering,” Loki huffed. 

“Alphas are gross,” Peter snickered, “Except for mine.” 

“Damn right,” Bucky preened and wrapped his arms around Peter from behind and kissing the back of his head. 

“Were there no issues with claiming? Most I’ve known are very territorial,” Loki offered. 

“At first. See, I met Peter while Wade was away and I didn’t smell him anywhere. And Peter didn’t smell like he was claimed despite the bonding mark on his neck,” he began. 

“Wade has a healing factor that prevents a bond solidifying on his end. So, it’s like a half-formed bond all the time,” Peter briefly interrupted. 

“But when I saw this guy I wanted him and asked him out. Peter adorably stammered out an explanation as to why he couldn’t. I accepted his answer but stuck close. Kept giving him courtship gifts. And Peter kept takin’ em and smiling at me so sweet. Then we ended up on a mission together and I kissed him after we won a fight against some enemies. He kissed me back and we got really inappropriate on the ride home. Then Wade came back. We definitely fought on the first day. I realized Wade couldn’t die and he realized I was very strong and wouldn’t back down. He had me pinned to the wall, ready to slit my throat when Peter got in the mix. He broke us up and begged that we stop. Said he would just leave if it was going to be like this. He looked so pitiful cryin’ like that. We stopped fightin’ right away and comforted him. I realized Wade loved Pete and he saw that I cared about him too. So we came to a compromise and decided to try polyamory. Turns out I like alphas as much as I like omegas. Love both of these assholes now,” he recounted and squeezed Peter tighter. 

“Can’t call me an asshole. I’m carrying your baby,” Peter sassed. 

“Or Wade’s,” Bucky corrected. 

“Doesn’t matter. Both of yours. Chances are the baby is gonna come out with brown hair and brown eyes so you won’t be able to pinpoint a alpha parent anyway,” Peter pressed. 

“What about the other one?” Loki asked. 

“What other one?” Peter turned to stare. Loki hovered his hand over Peter’s stomach and hummed. 

“There’s two lifeforms inside of you. As of 5 minutes ago. Unless cells split off again you’ll be having twins,” he shrugged as if it was as unimportant as the weather. 

“What?!” Bucky and Peter gaped. 

“Are you surprised? When one conceives twins the cells that split to create the separate bodies do so within the first 3 days. You are only a day a long so you are on schedule,” Loki gave a puzzled look. Peter was beaming brighter than the sun.  

“I – twins?” Bucky whispered.  

“I could have one of each of you,” Peter held his hands to his stomach and a sweet smell started filling the room. Peter was positively giddy and his pheromones were spreading out. Wade and Steve both stopped fighting and looked at their direction just like everyone else. Jane, Bruce, and Loki all felt extremely calm as did all the alphas in the room. 

“What’s got you so sweet?” Wade asked as he approached them. 

“Loki – he did a magic thing – “ Peter started rambling. 

“Twins,” Bucky breathed out quickly. 

“What?” Wade flustered. 

“Twins. It’s twins,” Peter looked up teary-eyed.  

“There’s two of them?” Wade kneeled down and pressed his face back to stomach before him. 

“Oh my goodness,” Darcy cheered. 

“This is amazing,” Bruce smirked as Natasha nuzzled her mate’s neck. 

“I can’t believe I get one of each of you,” Peter sniffed. 

“They might both be Buck’s,” Wade whispered as he kissed Peter’s hip. 

“It’s actually more likely that there is one of each,” Bruce stepped in, “See, with alpha DNA there is often a chance that should another alpha attempt to impregnate an already pregnant omega that the body would attack the current fetus so another one could be made. This happens with animals all the time. But, since you are fully bonded to Bucky and have a half-bond to Wade the body didn’t attack either set of DNA and simply released another egg. Your body would rather be pregnant with two sets of DNA than not be pregnant at all.” 

“See? I get both,” Peter pressed. 

“We should celebrate,” Jane suggested. 

“Yes, please,” Peter rubbed his nose.  

“I’ll tell Pepper. We can have a nice, big dinner with everyone. We need to celebrate Steve and Loki’s bonding too,” Natasha pulled out her phone and started sending Pepper a message. 

“Twins?!” they suddenly heard Tony’s voice over the loudspeaker in the gym. 

“So, Tony knows now,” Steve laughed. 

“This is a great day,” Thor picked up Jane and kissed her lovingly, “When can I give you one?” 

“We can try in 2 months when my next heat hits. How about that,” Jane wrinkled his nose. 

“Perfect,” Thor held her up and was likely not to put her down for some time. 

“But, as I remind you, I’m not going to stop working while I’m pregnant or after I have a baby,” she flicked the end of his nose. 

“I would not expect you to. Our mother helped rule Asgard while raising 3 children,” Thor tilted his head. 

“Good. Just want us to be on the same page,” she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Shall we?” Darcy pointed towards the elevator as all thoughts of sparring had left their thoughts. Everyone climbed into the elevator as they went up to the common area where Tony and Pepper were already waiting for them.  

“I already had JARVIS order a million tons of food and champagne to celebrate everything. Plus, Maximoff, Carter, and Wilson are all coming back from their mission so they can join in too,” Tony exclaimed as soon as everyone was on the floor. 

“Oh, Peter,” Pepper beamed, “I’m so happy for you. Our babies can all play together.” 

“Frankly, I’m surprised its just twins with how fertile both of them are. You’re lucky you didn’t end up with a litter,” Tony joked. 

“We could make a joke about spider eggs too. So many opportunities,” Darcy added. 

“Oh my god,” Peter facepalmed. 

“I am quite excited about the incoming children. I do love infants,” Loki leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Me too. Even though they hate me,” the blonde sighed. 

“One time you made Becca cry. That does not mean kids hate you,” Bucky countered. 

“I made her cry once a week,” Steve pressed. 

“Because you were always loud and angry, Steve,” Bucky reminded him. Bucky’s little sister Becca was an omega and mostly saw Steve after a fight where he was still all piss and vinegar. The smell of an angry alpha always set her off.  

“I bet you would be wonderful,” Loki soothed and kissed his alpha on the throat. 

“When is the food arriving. I’m fucking starving,” Clint perched on the counter. 

“I have a similar inquiry,” Pepper smiled. 

“On the way. I promise. There’s like 4 cakes, 8 pizzas, loads of breadsticks and wings, fruit and veggie trays, and so much more stuff coming. You will want for nothing,” Tony circled Pepper and let his hands cup her stomach. 

“Aww, man. I lost $50. I was sure Pep was going to pop while we were out,” everyone turned to see Sam coming through the entryway with Wanda and Sharon. 

“Welcome back,” Darcy smiled over to Sam, “Missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” he bent to kiss the top of her head. 

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Sharon observed as she eyed everyone and locked on Loki and Steve. 

“Oh. We are celebrating,” Jane offered. 

“What are we celebrating?” Wanda asked as she sat next to Clint. 

“Well, Peter here is pregnant as of yesterday,” Natasha began. Wanda already grinning madly as Sam gave Wade and Bucky a thumbs-up, “And Steve met this guy over here and bonded. As of two days ago.” 

“My man!” Sam cheered and ran over to give Steve a hug. 

“We were only gone for 2 weeks!” Wanda laughed and moved to hug Steve as well. Sharon, hovered, was staring daggers at him. This did not go unnoticed by Loki. 

“Tell me everything,” Sam started, “Ok, all but the bonding part. I really don’t need that.” Thor began first, explaining who Loki was and why they came the earth in the first place. Then Steve and Loki both added in their bits, about the way they smelled each other and how much they liked one another. Pepper then added in about Loki’s magic and how he comforted her with it when they first met. Wanda go very excited by the idea of another magic user and immediately rushed to his side with a million questions. Steve was just pleased to watch Loki engage very intimately with someone that wasn’t Thor. He wanted so much for Loki to be happy here, which meant making friends outside of family. While Wanda showed Loki some of what she could do he felt a tug on his arm. When he turned to the side he saw an tense-looking Sharon. 

“Can I speak with you for a minute?” she said with a tight jaw. 

“Yea,” he nodded with a stern look as he followed her out to the terrace. Loki watched them walk off but chose to remain near Wanda and engage with her more. He found her utterly fascinating, especially since her abilities were created within her while he was born with his.   

“What the hell, Steve?!” Sharon glared as soon as they stepped out of ear shot.


End file.
